WANTING!
by lightheaded250001
Summary: What does Lee want?


WANTING!!!  
  
BY  
  
MELINDA GAIL LIGHT  
  
(written for alphabet challenge)  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were mine, Lee and Amanda do not belong to me. They belong to Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Brothers.  
  
Timeframe: Middle of third season.  
  
Summary:AU-What does Lee want?  
  
Warning: You might need a tissue nearby.  
  
Rating:PG or PG-13  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Agency, in Billy Melrose's office:  
  
Lee Stetson stood at the window looking into the bullpen. Billy was on the phone, and was getting more frustrated by the minute.  
  
Billy, yelling into the phone, "Now, Smyth, you know that was not fair. It was not their fault. Alright, you just do that. I'll try to find out something from my end. (while he puts down the phone he lets out a sigh)Lee, are you alright?"  
  
Lee answered, "That bad, Billy. I just wish I knew what to do. It has been two days since Amanda disappeared and it's driving me crazy."(He thought back to that night.)"Billy, have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do whatever you could to get it?"  
  
Looking over at Lee, Billy slowly stood up and moved over next to him. "Yeah, I have." he answered while thought about his wife, Jeannie. "Lee, we'll get her back. She wouldn't give up, so you shouldn't either."  
  
While this was going on, upstairs in the foyer, Amanda King, stumbled through the door. Mrs. Marsten saw her and pushed the alert button as Amanda collapsed on the floor.  
  
At the sound of the alarm, Lee and Billy, both looked at the video screen and saw Mrs. Marsten leaning over someone in the foyer. They ran out of the office to the elevator. Francine met them there.  
  
"What's going on?" Francine asked.  
  
While they are getting on the elevator, "There was someone collapsed on the floor of the foyer. Marsten pushed the alarm button." Billy answered.  
  
Lee was the first one off. He looked down at who it was. "Amanda!" He rushed over to her.  
  
"Lee?" Amanda whispered.  
  
"I'm here, Amanda." He picked up her hand and felt for her pulse. The fear that rushed through him when he first saw her was getting stronger. She was bruised and bleeding from so many places.  
  
"Stay with me, please." Amanda gripped his hand.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Lee looked up at Billy. "Where are the medics?"  
  
"They are coming now." Francine answered for Billy.  
  
Lee felt Amanda's grip loosen and realized she was unconscious.  
  
"Amanda, Amanda, hold on, please. I need you." Lee suddenly realized what he said. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I love you".  
  
"Lee, you need to move so the medics can help her." Billy said as he pulled on his shoulders.  
  
Lee backed up, and punched the wall. "Billy, I want who did this to her!"  
  
"I know Lee, but Amanda needs and wants you with her right now. Go with the medics. Have the doctor take a look at your hand also?" Billy commented. As he watched them leave, he turned back to Mrs. Marsten.  
  
"Sir, Mrs. King gave this to me, and asked me to give it to you only." Marsten said.  
  
In her hand was a man's black wallet. Billy took it and headed to the elevator.  
  
"Francine, come with me." Billy headed to fingerprinting. In the lift he opened the wallet, and stared at the picture. "Look at this."  
  
"That's Dr. Smyth. What is that inside the flap?" Francine asked.  
  
Billy pulled out the paper. Gregory's name and phone number was on it. Along with a note below it. It said, "Plan going as planned. But A. still not talking."  
  
"Francine, find Thornton for me and ask him to come here. Zulu Blue." Billy angrily stated.  
  
"Yes, sir." Francine ran out of the elevator as soon as it opened.  
  
"Thompson!" Billy hollered.  
  
"Yes, sir." a heavy-set gentleman came and stood in front of Melrose.  
  
"I need you to search for fingerprints on this wallet. I know that mine, Mrs. Marsten, and Amanda King's prints are on it. I want to know who else is on there. Do not say anything to anyone about this but me. Understood!" Billy ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir!" He opened a plastic bag and allowed Melrose to drop the wallet in.  
  
Billy headed to his office. "Francine, in my office now."  
  
Francine followed him in and shut the door while Billy closed the curtain.  
  
"Did you do what I asked and hinted about?" Billy went over to sit in his chair.  
  
"Yes, sir. The office is cleared of all listening devices, including the one in your phone. Thornton is on his way here." Francine answered.  
  
There was a knock on the door, Thompson came in when ordered to.  
  
"Sir, you are not going to like this." Thompson said while shaking his head.  
  
Billy took the paper that he was handed. "Thank you for being quick about this. Remember not to say anything to anyone."  
  
"Understood." Thompson said as he turned to leave.  
  
Looking down, Billy frowned as he read the list.  
  
"That bad, Billy." Thornton asked as he walked through the door.  
  
While everything was going on in Billy's office, Lee was in the waiting room of the agency hospital, pacing.  
  
Three hours later:  
  
"Lee." the on-duty doctor walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, Doc. How is Amanda doing?" Lee anxiously asked.  
  
"She's going to be alright. Two broken ribs was the most serious injury. It looked like someone took a pipe or something and beat her several times. The bruises and blood made her look worse than she was. Also she was dehydrated." Doc stated. "She woke up once and asked for you. So we've decided that you can stay with her for as long as you want. In room 210."  
  
"Thank you, Doc." Lee said over his shoulder as he headed to the room.  
  
Opening the door, Lee stared at Amanda before sitting down by her bed. He picked up her hand.  
  
"Amanda, I don't know how you did it. I've discovered I want something different in my life. And that was you and a family. I love you. You've crept into my heart, and I don't want you to ever leave it." Lee said.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you say that." Billy commented from the door. "Are you alright, Lee?"  
  
"Yeah, now that I know Amanda is going to be alright. Who did this to her? Have you found out anything?"  
  
"We've got the men dead to right. With one of them confessing, and letting us know who planned all of it." Billy stated.  
  
"Where are they?" Lee asked with anger rearing up.  
  
"They are being taken care of. But I've got a proposition to make to you. And it would allow you to have that wife and family you want." Billy looked at Amanda and then back at Lee.  
  
"What is it, Billy?" Lee looked up startled.  
  
"How would you like to be in charge of the field section?" Billy asked. "You don't need to give me an answer right away. Talk it over with Amanda, I'll give you two weeks to decide."  
  
"What about you, Billy?" Lee calmly asked.  
  
"Well, with the arrest of Dr. Smyth, I've been promoted to his position. Francine has been offered a management position with the CIA, that she's planning on taking." Billy answered, "And Amanda is being offered the position of your assistant director."  
  
"Arrest of Dr. Smyth? Are you saying that Smyth was behind what happened to Amanda?" Lee stated.  
  
"He was one of them. Gregory was the other." Billy angrily stated. "Oh, by the way, both of them got what they deserved and more. Francine, Thornton, and I took care of that. At least Smyth won't be able to walk for quite a while."  
  
"Thanks, Billy, for the offer, I will seriously think about it." Lee commented as he stood up and shook his hand. He nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go. I've got paperwork to finish." Billy answered. "As of this moment, you are on vacation for at least two weeks."  
  
Lee nodded and turned back to Amanda. Billy walked out the door.  
  
"Amanda, I love you, and I hope you want what I want." Lee whispered. Holding her hand, he laid his head down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I love you, too, and yes, I do want to marry you." Amanda answered with tears in her eyes as she squeezed his hand. Lee lifted his head when he heard her voice.  
  
He grinned real big and kissed her hand. Then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep, my love. We are finally getting what we want and need?"  
  
Keeping a hold of her hand he laid his head on the back of the chair. After a while, he fell asleep to dream about the new future he's going to have. With the woman he loved and wanted.  
  
The end. 


End file.
